Imperdonable
by supermonstrum
Summary: Goku revive para participar en el torneo, Vegeta está ansioso; pero cuando es controlado por el mago Badidi, surge un deseo vengativo, puesto que lo que Goku le hizo anteriormente, es imperdonable.  yaoi-lemon


**Imperdonable**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

Ese día, Vegeta se había levantado bastante tranquilo, incluso para su propio gusto. Ya estaba cansado de tanta paz y cero dinámica, cero desafíos, cero retos; ¿así serían el resto de sus días? Realmente contaba con que no, ya que su raza poseía una juventud muy larga, justamente para aprovechar el tiempo y fortalecerse, sin embargo, se veía obligado a ocuparse de cosas simples y quizá hasta banales, como las vacaciones familiares, los animales de sus suegros, qué quería cenar, cuánto tiempo le dedicaba a su hijo (eso no era tan banal).

La rutina comenzaba, de verdad, a cansarlo. A veces, en uno de sus múltiples descansos reflexivos, deseaba la aparición de un nuevo enemigo y, por supuesto, muy fuerte, cualquier razón que pudiera obligarlo a largarse de toda esa infinita e infernal paz. También acostumbraba a pensar en sus colegas, en su raza, ¿qué dirían si lo vieran en ese instante?: con una familia, una terrícola para ser más exactos. Afortunadamente, dentro de todo, no estaba con una terrícola vulgar y común, si no con una bella mujer de la Corporación Cápsula, que en la Tierra tenía bastante importancia, su hijo ya era muy fuerte para la edad que tenía (gracias a _su_ entrenamiento), incluso alcanzó la forma del súper sayajin, algo que de verdad le traía mucho orgullo. Si el análisis de su vida se guiaba por aquellos puntos, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

En cambio, si repasaba las cosas desde el punto de vista guerrero-principesco, no encontraba excusa alguna que lo excluyera de la humillación: llegado a la tierra, tuvo que perder el tiempo con esos insectos amigos de Bulma, el extraterrestre, y el hijo híbrido de Kakaroto.

Kakaroto… un sayajin de clase tan baja, que fue enviado a la Tierra cuando apenas usaba pañales. No sólo había olvidado su misión en aquel planeta, si no que estaba del lado de la débil raza humana, osando enfrentarse a él: el príncipe de los sayajin, el guerrero más fuerte. Consiguió herirlo; luego su hijo, aquel terrícola gordo que le cortó la cola, y también Krilin. ¡Dios! De sólo recordarlo, una fuerte concentración de energía iba hacia sus manos, amenazando con salir.

Y lo peor aún no había llegado: habiendo sido vencido en aquel planeta de insectos, estando a punto de morir, Kakaroto le había perdonado la vida, creyéndose alguna especie de salvador terrestre o lo que fuera. Le perdonó la vida, como si él fuese una especie de cachorro mal herido; quizá hasta llegó a sentir cierta lástima de su estado. Nunca, nunca en la vida podría perdonárselo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de humillarlo así? Argumentando que debían dejarlo con vida porque quería pelear con él en un futuro, ¡nunca! Si llegaban a encontrarse, sería para matarlo. A partir de entonces su vida se vio en torno a entrenar para saldar aquella cuenta, despertaría e iría a dormir jurando que las cosas no estaban totalmente acabadas. Muy pronto las circunstancias hicieron que se volvieran a encontrar, ambos del mismo lado —temporalmente, claro—, luchando contra aquel infeliz de Freezer que lo mató sin mucho esfuerzo. Luego revivió gracias a las esferas del dragón y pudo ver cómo aquel insecto había alcanzado la transformación legendaria del súper sayajin antes que él. Ya era demasiado, lo despreciaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, y lo mataría, superaría aquellos poderes y le haría tragar la amarga derrota. No existía ninguna otra meta que esa.

—Papá —lo despertó una vocecita—. Ven, vamos a cenar.

—Ve tu primero, yo iré más tarde —respondió.

Pero el niño no obedeció, tenía órdenes terminantes de no regresar sin su padre, así que volvió a insistir, siempre contento con el sólo hecho de poder hablar con él.

—Mamá dijo que no vuelva a menos que sea contigo. Ya lleva buscándote casi una hora, ¿sabes?

El mayor arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Y tú cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?

—No sé… pero hace bastante que vienes aquí. Yo no vengo a buscarte porque sé que quieres estar sólo, ¿verdad? —preguntó en seguida, esperando haber hecho algún tipo de "conexión" con su padre.

Lo había conseguido. Vegeta sonrió de lado y de un salto bajó del árbol, palmeó la cabeza de su hijo, lo más cariñosamente que pudo, y dijo:

—Vamos a comer.

El rostro de Trunks se iluminó con una cálida sonrisa y ambos se encaminaron a la casa para, devorar sin piedad, cuanto plato se les presentara.

…

Fue Gohan, quien le comunicó que el bastardo vendría a la tierra para participar del torneo de las artes marciales.

El hijo de Kakaroto —pensó—, era otro factor que despertaba su furia, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la batalla contra Cell? Menos de diez años, y en ese poco tiempo, el joven había decaído vergonzosamente, ni siquiera se dedicaba a entrenar y cuando lo veía tan pasivo, como si fuera un vulgar terrícola del montón, deseaba darle una bofetada y hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿No era consciente de quién era?, ¿de que en sus venas corría sangre de guerrero? ¿De verdad pretendía dejarse estar, después de haber demostrado una fuerza sublime en la batalla anterior? No… era imperdonable. Él jamás permitiría que algo así pasase con su hijo, antes muerto. ¡No podía mirar al mocoso a la cara! Tenía la misma mirada ingenua e idiota del padre, de su maldito padre con el que tenía un encuentro pendiente.

Y en ese torneo terrícola tenía la ocasión ideal para pelear, para poner a prueba su entrenamiento y el de Kakaroto. Le dijo al chico que participaría y que Trunks también, pero en la categoría de los chiquillos, cosa que le parecía un tanto ofensiva porque su hijo estaba más arriba incluso que los adultos terrícolas. Pero si se anotaba el hijo menor de él entonces sería bastante interesante. Sintió un leve placer al visualizar una derrota imaginaria.

…

Todo parecía querer que se enfrentaran, porque en el sorteo del torneo quedaron rivales desde el comienzo. Pero todo ocurrió tan repentinamente: el Supremo Kaio-sama con una misión, el imbécil de Kakaroto queriendo ayudar, las peleas con los inútiles subordinados de Babidi. La desesperación que le causo toda la pérdida de tiempo, el mago apoderándose de su mente…

En ese momento sintió una punzada de dolor infernal, nunca en la vida tuvo un dolor de cabeza tan agudo y, a pesar de que se retorcía y gritaba, nada de todo aquello llegaba a compararse al éxtasis que le provocaba el regresar a su estado antiguo, el Vegeta limpio de sentimientos hacia los terrícolas, el que sólo se interesaba en vencer o morir luchando, el que quería exhibir sus habilidades y fortaleza, el Vegeta malvado, cruel, despiadado, el que era antes de su llegada a aquel planeta; el que extrañaba ser. También experimentó una molesta sensación de control sobre su cuerpo, se sentía obligado a obedecer a aquel insecto de Babidi, pero no se trataba de nada que no pudiera manejar. Notó cómo todos lo observaban preocupados. Rió para sus adentros. Patéticos. Todos. Sobre todo él, a quien quería hacer pedazos y, como si el cielo, o el infierno, hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, fueron trasladados al torneo de las artes marciales.

Todos aquellos infelices estaban alabando aquel fraude de Míster Satán, y cuando los vieron aparecer allí como por arte de magia, quedaron un tanto boquiabiertos y le bastó con elevar aun más su ki para que el anunciador y el fraude salieran despedidos de la plataforma. Su familia y los demás no entendían muy bien, pero no le importaba. El mago de pacotilla comenzaba a darle órdenes, como si fuera un esclavo. O algo.

—Cállate ya. Quiero derrotar a Kakaroto, no me interesa lo que pase con las demás sabandijas.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que por su parte, Goku se diera cuenta de que ya estaba perdido. Vegeta vio como sus ojos se inquietaron igual que los de los espectadores. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, quería provocarlo al máximo. Reunió todo su ki en la mano y apuntó al sayajin de clase baja; cuando estuvo a punto de salir trató de evitarlo. Inútil. Lo esquivó y fue a parar directamente a los terrícolas.

Era la gota que colmó el vaso. Bulma se desmayó y Kakaroto de verdad estaba enfadado. Excelente —se dijo a sí mismo—, no se contendría. Rió de nuevo, le encantaba la idea de ser el causante de su enfado, de que se mordiera el labio inferior impotente, como cuando se molesta a un gato y se le erizan los pelos. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo enojar toda la eternidad y que solamente sintiera una parte mínima de toda la furia que le causaba a él su mera existencia, su fuerza, su sonrisa ingenua e idiota, y el hecho más crucial de todo: que le hubiese perdonado la vida.

Empero, dudaba en atacar. Le preguntó por qué se dejó controlar por el mago mientras el otro chico violeta le daba sermones sobre su actitud. Perdía la paciencia con cada segundo desperdiciado y las ridículas amenazas de Satán no ayudaban en nada. ¿Acaso nadie podía comprender sus razones? Él siempre estuvo obligado a pelear del lado de Kakaroto y lo hizo, bajo quejas, pero lo hizo. Ahora las cosas se invertían. El resto del mundo desaparecía. Tenía que provocarlo un poco más. Y no fue muy difícil.

—Vamos a pelear tú y yo. Claro, si no quieres que haya más montañas de cadáveres aquí.

Sonrió, triunfal, al ver cómo se transformaba en súper sayajin y pedía que ambos fueran transportados a un lugar desértico para no dañar a nadie más. Estaba lleno de rocas y soplaba un aire frio. Perfecto. El momento que tanto estuvo esperando había llegado. Bajo circunstancias extrañas y tal vez incómodas, pero llegado al fin y nada en todo el universo entero podría interrumpirlo.

En cuanto el Supremo Kaio-sama se retiró, Vegeta comenzó a lanzar golpes, primero para tantear su fuerza, para ver el resultado de su entrenamiento en el otro mundo. Bastante bien, podía bloquear varios y viceversa; estaban jugando. Hasta que ambos se cansaron y comenzaron con golpes serios y bolas de ki. Los daños que recibía repercutían en su cuerpo y lentamente comenzaba a sacarlo de las casillas. El corazón le bombeaba a toda máquina, y respiraba entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo y el daño. Por su parte, Goku no estaba muy distinto a él, punto a favor. La posibilidad de vencerlo ya no se veía tan lejana y pocas veces había experimentado esa sensación. Una mezcla de euforia que le daba más energía para no detenerse hasta verlo en el suelo, imposibilitado de continuar.

Continuaron durante casi media hora. La mente del príncipe permanecía en blanco, enfocada únicamente en esquivar, atacar, vencer. Probablemente Kakaroto no pensaría (si es que pensaba) de esa forma. Porque, en el fondo, lo consideraba una persona algo… importante. Convivieron demasiado tiempo en la Tierra como para ser dos simples extraños que sabían sus nombres. Estaba en la naturaleza del humilde guerrero el afecto por la vida ajena, por eso le costó matar a Freezer, y por eso…

Por eso le había perdonado la vida. Por afecto.

Y eso era más humillante que la lástima.

Eso era imperdonable.

Lo golpeó en el estómago repetidas veces, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse y devolverlos. Descargando toda la frustración acumulada, hasta que su salvador se vio imposibilitado de volar. Lo pateó, cual perro moribundo, hacia un precipicio, aun sin intención de matarlo. No podía hacerlo sufrir de una manera tan insignificante. Cuando vio sus manos heridas tratando de trepar por las rocas, lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, levantándo todo su cuerpo, sin esfuerzo alguno. Sonrió, ya por centésima vez, observando todas las heridas causadas, escuchando como su respiración intentaba inutilmente retornar a un ritmo normal, felicitándose por ser la causa de todo aquello. Porque lastimarlo contrarrestaba la vergüenza que le causaba el hecho de que muy, muy en el fondo, el afecto era mínimamente recíproco.

Vegeta arrojó el cuerpo hacia otra roca, con tal fuerza que se hundió levemente; escuchó el grito de dolor y lo ignoró. Le lanzó cinco aros de ki a las extremidades para evitar su escape y se acercó rápidamente a Goku. Enfrentándolo cara a cara, rememorándolo tan sumiso, porque sabía que de ganar o perder, nunca más volvería a tenerlo así.

—¿Qué pasa? Creí que habías dicho que acabarías conmigo —reprochó, con plena satisfacción.

—¡Pues es lo que estoy intentando! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Sus ojos, verdes debido a la transformación, expulsaban una furia salvaje que le resultó atrapante, y probablemente excitante. A pesar de estar en una posición tan desventajosa, Goku lo desafiaba, como el gato que amenaza a pesar de estar acorralado. Y siguiendo esas comparaciones, podría considerarlo como uno. Uno muy raro y adictivo.

Empero, esa fascinación fue opacada de nuevo por su ira. El orgulloso guerrero lo abofeteó, y le gritó lo humillado que él se había sentido durante tanto tiempo. Era una sensación que ese ingenuo jamás comprendería porque se tomaba todo a la ligera, como un juego sin reglas, pero para él si las había. Le dio rodillazos en el estómago, y puñetazos, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, entonces una idea sucia y macabra se le cruzó por la mente, sonsacándole una mirada lasciva. El príncipe ladeó la cabeza a un lado y posó dos de sus dedos sobre la mejilla del prisionero.

—Jamás podrás entender lo que siento, siendo el príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo. No… tú ni en un millón de años lo entenderías así, pero… hay muchas formas de humillar a alguien.

La mirada de Goku se petrificó, y se retorció, en vano, de su prisión. Sabía perfectamente qué le esperaba, y no quería. Al menos no en esas condiciones. Obviamente, esto no le importaba en absoluto al príncipe; sus dedos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, bajando cada vez más hasta rozarle la entrepierna, la cual fue tanteando con toda su mano, sumido entre sus deseos vengativos y el repentino placer que le causaba vengarse de _aquella_ forma. Goku lo miró a los ojos, desesperado por terminar con aquello.

—Mirándome así, sólo retrasarás las cosas —le susurró Vegeta al oído, y volvió a abofetearlo.

Entonces la desesperación pasó a la súplica, sin necesidad de palabras, mas no era suficientes para que cambiase de opinión. Las cuentas tienen que ser saldadas, y cuanto antes mejor.

Hizo un ligero corte, y la parte superior de su cuerpo quedo semi-descubierta, el pecho bajaba y subía locamente, y volvió a acariciarlo con sus dedos hasta que se filtraron por el corte y atacó otra vez la entrepierna. El prisionero emitió otro gemido y desprevenidamente consiguió zafarse de los anillos de ki. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo sacó despedido del risco. Lanzó varios ataques, pero Vegeta consiguió esquivarlos y lanzó otro que empujó a Goku dentro de una cueva húmeda y oscura. Lo observó detenidamente, mezclado en la oscuridad del lugar, esperando a que se descuidara; con un segundo sería suficiente, él ya estaba agotado además de perturbado. El segundo llegó y el príncipe lo tomó por detrás de ambos brazos, encajándole un rodillazo en la columna que los llevó a ambos al suelo. Vegeta quedó sobre Gokú y lo miró, iracundo, mientras el otro rehuía a esos ojos salvajes, sedientos de ruegos y dolor. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que sentirse atraído por aquel infeliz ingenuo? ¿Por qué demonios le había perdonado la vida? ¿Para que tuviera tiempo de quererlo? Porque lamentablemente había dado resultado.

—¡Ya basta de juegos! ¡Lo que me has hecho es imperdonable!

—¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? —preguntó, conservando, pese a todo, su característica inocencia.

Sujetando sus cabellos alborotados y negros, se acomodó sobre su vientre e inmovilizó los brazos con otros dos aros de ki, le arrancó la poca ropa que le quedaba a arañazos y mordidas, escuchando cada sonido que salía de su boca, cada «por favor», «no», «basta», siempre seguido de su risa macabra y contenta. Cada vez que se resistía lo abofeteaba, o apretaba con brusquedad su miembro. Se dio que cuenta de que el también respiraba entrecortado, que detrás de todo aquello había una cuenta que se trataba sobre sus deseos sexuales, nada relacionado con el honor y la fuerza. Él quería poseerlo de esa forma, contra su voluntad. Mordió su cuello dejando marcas rojizas e incluso algunas llegaron a sangrar; también succionaba su piel, deleitándose con el sabor saldo por el sudor. Sus labios no se salvaron, el interior de la boca tampoco. Siempre con brutalidad, tratando de dañarlo con cada centímetro que se movía. Llegó un punto en que su presa perdió las fuerzas y las ganas para gritar, y se dedico a jadear y entrecerrar los ojos. Sólo lo provocaba más.

Vegeta se quitó la parte inferior de su traje de pelea y rozó su miembro con el del otro. Ambos estaban erectos, a pesar de que no quisieran reconocerlo. Luego de magullarle todo el torso, tomó sus caderas y las acomodó con fuerza, para que la estocada final fuera fácil y rápida. Contempló la mirada resignada y llena de temor de Goku, y lo penetró, sin lubricación previa ni ninguna cosa que le ahorrase el dolor. Afortunadamente, pareció dolerle bastante y comenzó con un vaivén veloz, acompañado por su risa y un par de insultos.

El dolor que sentía se trataba de algo muy distinto a las patadas, o los puñetazos. Era una punzada terrible, que pisoteaba su autoestima, y su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que una parte tan insignificante de su cuerpo pudiera traerle tanto sufrimiento. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no llorar de rabia, y trató de seguir el ritmo del príncipe porque, si no, se lastimaría más. Tomaba bocanadas de aire constantemente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No se molestó en pedir que se detuviera, sólo le daría más satisfacción.

—E-eres... un infeliz —gruñó.

—Cállate, insecto —ordenó, arañando sus muslos—. Casi termino, ya verás.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió como se corría dentro suyo. Era una sustancia cálida que le provocaba cierto grotesco cosquilleo. Se retorció, y fue calmado con otro golpe en el estómago. Luego se corrió él, pero para no resultar manchado, Vegeta movió su miembro para que se manchase a sí mismo. Lo peor de todo aquello, era el eco de su risa, que le perforaba los oídos y que sabía que jamás podría olvidar.

—Nunca… ah… lo tuyo, es imperdonable Kakaroto, y aunque no lo creas, esto no es suficiente —dijo, mordiendo su oreja y lamiendo el lóbulo—. Es una vaga idea de cómo me has hecho sentir.

El príncipe manchó el dorso de su mano con el fluido que el otro había expulsado, se lo hizo probar y le manchó una mejilla con lo sobrante. Goku sentía cómo se asfixiaba, lentamente, cómo toda la fuerza lo iba abandonando y sólo podía limitarse a rememorar todo, ni siquiera a pensar. Vegeta salió de su interior, se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello. Luego se vistió, en silencio, como si hubiese sido un encuentro de sexo casual, y se marchó, sin siquiera volver a mirarlo. El aro de ki desapareció enseguida, mas el sayajin ya no podía atinar a hacer nada; quedó inconsciente.

…

Ahora la rutina podía seguir siendo normal, aburrida, como siempre. Pero cada vez que se viera necesitado de escapar a la realidad, no dudaría un momento en esconderse en los jardines de la Corporación Cápsula y pensar en ese momento. Sintiéndose más seguro y orgulloso, a pesar de que todo lo anterior aún le resultara imperdonable.


End file.
